Your Pleasure Is Mine
by LittleWonders321
Summary: reform!Daltonverse. Larythe/Implied Jogan    Julian belongs to Logan, but Sebastian can give him something the blond isn't willing to offer.         Set in the same verse as *Love Killer*


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Pleasure Is Mine<strong>

Julian was sitting alone on his seat, eating dinner by himself, as usual when neither another part of the trio, nor Kurt joined him, when suddenly he felt a lean, warm body press up against his back.

He tried very hard to stay casual as he just continued to eat his dinner. Hot lips attached themselves to his neck as strong arms wrapped around him, hands sliding down over his chest, until they made it to the hem of his shirt, one sneaking underneath it to rest on his stomach, thumb rubbing small circles, as the other hand dipped into his pants to cup his dick through the fabric of his boxers, after popping open the button and sliding down the zipper.

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" a low sultry voice whispered into the back of his neck, as soft lips slowly kissed their way up to the shell of his ear.

"Sebastian." Julian gasped softly, his eyes closing as the hand in his pants gave another determined stroke.

"What?" the voice whispered into his ear, warm breath ghosting over his exposed skin, making Julian shiver involuntarily.

The smaller brunet took a deep breath.

He knew that he should stop this right there. Send Sebastian away. They were playing with the fire, or actually, even worse, with the danger of being discovered by Logan Wright. Logan did not appreciate his toys being used by others, and at the moment, Julian was his favorite new plaything.

But at the same time he could not deny the attraction that the other brunet had on him, the thrill of being wanted like this, the spice of danger, the fear of being discovered, the excitement of doing something so clearly not permitted. He took a deep breath.

"Not here." He said without looking at Sebastian. "Meet me in my room in half an hour. No sooner, no later you hear me? And be ready."

Sebastian chuckled into his neck, one last stroke, one last kiss, before he disappeared and Julian was left feeling strangely cold without he warm body against his.

xxXxxXxxXxxx

30 minutes later Julian was lying on his bed, on his back, already undressed and waiting for Sebastian to show up. He knew they would have to be fast, because Logan would be here in two hours, but he couldn't help it. He needed to feel Sebastian's skin against his and his…

The door opened, revealing a grinning brunet, wearing a long, dark trenchcoat. Julian smirked.

"Now where the hell did you pick that thing? The fifities called they want their…" Julian's words were cut off as his jaw dropped, along with Sebastian's trechcoat.

The smaller brunet swallowed hard, trying to regain his cockiness.

"Um…didn't you forget something?"

Sebastian closed the door behind him, trademark smirk in place.

"You said be ready." He grinned, as he walked over to the bed, crawling towards Julian, a dark predatory gaze in his eyes.

Julian felt something in his chest constrict as Sebastian hovered aboce him, lowering his weight down to press him into the mattress, lips capturing Julian's in a slow, sensual kiss, so different from what he was used to with Logan.

"Mhh…" Sebastian hummed against his lips before he quickly made his way downwards, kissing along Julian's chest, before placing a kiss on the inside of both of Juliaan's thighs.

"Nghh." Julian's hips bucked upwards, half hard cock desperate for friction.

Sebastian just grinned at him, placing a soft kiss at the base of Julian's cock.

"Someone's eager."

"BAS." Julian groaned desperately.

Sebastian laughed.

"I see."

Hands on Julian's hips, he took Julian's cock into his mouth as far as he could. Julian groaned, hands coming up to tangle into Sebastian's hair as the lean brunet started to bob his head up and down, humming softly as he took in most of Julian's length, one of his hands coming up up to stroke Julian's balls.

The wet heat around his cock made Julian choke out a broken groan. His back arched up as his hands clenched in Sebastian's hair almost painfully.

"Bas…" he choked out brokenly. "Please. I need you:"

"Mhhh." Sebastian hummed around Julian's cock, before he pulled off with a pop. "Tell me what you want baby." He said seductively, his thumb rubbing over the head of Julian's cock.

"I need…you in me."

"What was that?" Sebastian asked sweetly, mischievous glint in his eyes as he stuck out his tongue, dipping it into the slit, licking off the precum.

"Fuck me. Please. I need your cock."

Sebastian laughed again, pulling away, reaching for the lube.

"Your wish is my command." He slicked up two of his fingers. "Turn around baby."

Julian complied, turning to lie on his stomach, sighing as Sebastian settled between his legs, pushing them further apart.

"Hhnngghhh…" he gasped, jumping forward as Sebastian pushed two fingers into him at once. "What the…?" he yelped at the sudden pain of the stretch.

"Mhhh." Sebastian placed a kiss on the base of his spine. "Relax babe, just relax."

Julian almost rolled his eyes at that, when Sebastian pulled away and replaced the pressure of his fingers against Julian's entrance with something bigger.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"Just fuck me already." Julian demanded.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed inside forcefully.

"Ahhh." Julian yelped, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the pain of the stretch.

"Nghh." Sebastian groaned, waiting for Julian to signal that he was alright.

"Move damnit." The smaller brunet moaned, and Sebastian took a deep breath and pulled out, just to push back in again.

After a while Julian started to rock back against him, finding a steady pace. Sebastian changed his angle, and suddenly Julian keened underneath him.

"Ahhh."

The taller boy grinned, keeping the angle, every thrust driving Julian closer towards the edge. With a few more aimed thrusts, Sebastian brought Julian over the edge, and as Julian clenched around him, he fell over the edge right along with him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sebastian came down from his high, still lying heavily on top of Julian, covering him completely.

"You need to move." Julian whispered softly, still firmly in the grasp of post orgasm haze.

"Soon." Sebastian replied, his limbs feeling blissfully heavy.

"Mhh." Julian hummed in response, as he drifted off, Sebastian's warm weight resting on top of him like a heavy, safe blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Mmhhhh :)


End file.
